I'm a cat! Not a skunk!
by Prats 'R' Us
Summary: Pepe Le Pew is at it again only this time the skunks attention is directed on a familiar pussycat.


A little thing I wrote after watching Looney Tunes, I would like to update my other stories but unfortunately my laptop is in for repairs, my next chapters along with it, so hope this makes it up and I hope you like it.

**I'm a cat! Not a skunk!**

"Uh oh, dat bad ole puddy tat after me again," said Tweety as he ran down the street, ducking as Sylvester stretched his paw out to grab him.

"Hold still!" moaned Sylvester as he missed his target by a feather.

Tweety carried on running down the high street looking for places to hide, dodging another one of Sylvester's swipes, he ran through an open door and straight to a conveniently placed mouse hole on his left making Sylvester run head first into the wall.

BANG!!!!

The loud noise of the pussycat head butting the wall caught the attention of all the rooms occupants.

"Oh what a darling little Pussycat," cooed a small girl as she ran to pick the cat up, bringing him back over to her seat. She was soon surrounded by a group of girls that Sylvester assumed were her friends. Loving the attention, Sylvester purred as the girls traced pathways down his fur.

"Hey lets give the kitty a makeover!!!" screamed one of the girls as she clapped her hands excitedly. Sylvester's head shot up at the suggestion, his fur paled as around him the girls agreed, all squealing with joy at the idea.

"A makeover?! Suffering succotash I gotta get outta here!" he yelled. In a valiant attempt to escape the now makeup happy school girls, Sylvester leapt from his seat on the girl's lap and bolted to the door only to hit the now closed door head on.

"What's the matter puddy tat? Don't you want to have a makeover?" asked Tweety from where he was standing which just so happened to be by the doors frame.

"You! You sh-shut the door, you're desthpicable," crooned the cat as he was pulled away from the canary by the giddy girls, he struggled in their grasps as they edged closer to the sink.

Meanwhile the Golden Valley had just docked in at the docks, the ships crew set about unloading the crates. While moving the crates from the storage hold, one of the crewmates noticed a smelly predicament.

"AHH PEU, SKUNK!!" cried the ships crew as the all barraged out of the hold evacuating the ship.

"Thank you for the lift captain!" called Pepe Le Pew before he started his merry hop down the road.

"This fresh air is good for the heart, no?"

"Ahh look at the cute little kitty!!" cooed all the girls as they stood back to assess their work. Head bowed low Sylvester tried wiping the makeup off of his face with his paws. His fur had been combed up to hold the pink ribbon the girls had put on his head in place, false eye lashes fluttered as he blinked showing the world his purple eye shadow, his tail had puffed out due to being blown dry with a hairdryer.

"Doesn't she look beautiful!" squealed one of the girls.

"Yes doesn't the puddy tat look pwetty," laughed Tweety. "Uh oh!" the bird cried as Sylvester finally managed to escape the girls, jumping out of the window to escape the newly made feline only for Sylvester to follow him.

Tweety led Sylvester through many obstacles in his attempts to escape. He ran under a newly white painted ladder.

"Get back here you traitor," coughed out Sylvester as he followed the bird under the ladder, his bow tied to tight around his neck giving him a croaky voice.

It was a tight squeeze but Sylvester finally managed to pass under the ladder, standing on his hind legs he looked for any sign of the bird.

"I was walking through the park one day, in the merry merry month of May, I was taken by surprise, by a pair of lovely eyes…..," sung Pepe only to stop in his tracks as something or rather someone caught his eye.

"Ah le skunk fatale, I think I am in love," said Pepe before he dashed over to the 'skunk' of his dreams.

Sylvester was catching up to Tweety when all of a sudden he was tackled.

"Ah my little Pigeon, together we will make beautiful music," said Pepe as he began kissing Sylvester, who seemed to be in a shocked daze. Tweety stopped as he noticed that Sylvester wasn't chasing him anymore, turning around he had to rub his eyes at what he saw.

"I thought I taw a skunk," claimed Tweety before the streets occupants noticed.

"I did I did see a skunk!" cried Tweety.

"AHHHHH!! A SKUNK!!!" they cried before quickly evacuating the area.

Sylvester opened his mouth to object before a strong smell assaulted his nose forcing him to take a deep breath clamping it shut.

"That is right my pet, do not speak, let our love do all the talking," said Pepe as he pulled Sylvester closer. Sylvester eyes widened before he squirmed out of the skunks grasp and began bowling down the street as fast as he could leaving a confused Pepe standing alone in the street.

"Ah but of course, she is playing hard to get," he said to himself, "Well I shall give chase!" he said determinedly as he began skipping after the fleeing cat.

"I got to get this stuff off!" cried Sylvester as he ran, looking for a place to hide in order to clean himself.

"Where are you my little pigeon?!!!!" called out Pepe as he continued his search for his 'love', "I am coming to find you!!"

"Suffering S-s-succotash, can't he tell the difference between a skunk and a cat? Between male and female?" Sylvester asked himself only to be tackled once again by the love struck skunk.

"Ah my love, I have found you," cooed Pepe as he began kissing him again.

"Yarghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" cried Sylvester as he wriggled out of Pepe's grasp again, trying to get off the pink bow that choked his voice as he ran.

"Oh she wants to get herself all beautied up for me, do not worry my pet!" called out Pepe as he watched Sylvester carry on running, not once looking back. "I will cut her off at the station and show her how much I love her," said Pepe as he turned, skipping in a different direction to Sylvester.

"Pant…….I think pant…… I finally got away pant….. from that looney s-s-skunk," said Sylvester as he sat down to rest. Paranoia kicking in he picked up a barrel placing it over him, "Ah the perfect hiding place," he said with a smirk in his voice.

"You are so right my pet, no one will ever find us here," an annoyingly familiar voice said from beside him.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" cried Sylvester as he jumped out of the barrel.

"I do not get it, first she look for me then she find me, she run away," said Pepe to himself.

Sylvester was running past shops when something caught his eye.

"What the? A white strip? I look like a skunk!" cried Sylvester as he pulled at his fur.

"Yes you look gorgeous my pigeon, marry me?" asked Pepe as he covered Sylvester's eyes.

"look bub, you've got the wrong idea I Yikes!!" Sylvester tried to explain as he pushed Pepe away only to be pulled into a bone crushing hug.

Suddenly from up above a bucket of water was hurled at them.

"Go on skunks! Skat!" shouted the villager who had soaked the two uh-hum 'lovebirds'

"Hey pal that is not how you treat such a lovely lay ayeheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," said Pepe as he looked back to his 'date'.

Sylvester was sat on the floor, his make-up running down his furry cheeks, the bow that held his hair in place had deserted her post and gone with the wind, a white strip could be seen melting off of his back.

"Oh no!" cried Pepe before he bolted off towards the dock, "Hey wait for me!!" he yelled as he boarded a boat that was about to set sail.

"I think I've just been dumped," cried Sylvester as he blew his nose on a tissue, waving good bye to the skunk.

**That's all folks!!!!!  
**Thanks for reading.


End file.
